


Chemistry

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Based on an actual class we were in, F/M, Fluff, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Your highschool Chemistry class is a joke, but at least the guy you’re partnered with seems like he knows what he’s doing (request)





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Admin Mari

Sitting down at a desk quietly, (Y/n) looked around the classroom. Beakers lined the shelves and the lab tables too as if the school had gotten an extra shipment of the glassware and had no storage space to put them in. That or the teacher was a hoarder.

Other students began to filter in as it got closer to the bell ringing to signal the start of class. A group of about seven boys attempted to rush through the doorway at once. Well, actually six boys with the last walking in calmly after them, only beating the bell by a second. They all moved toward the back rows, sitting in a cluster.

It was loud in the classroom and (Y/n) didn’t feel like bothering the girl beside her to ask where the teacher was. Being new at school meant keeping quiet until figuring out the pecking order and she didn’t feel like royally pissing off any so-called queen bees if they happened to be part of that group.

A skinny woman walked into the room interrupting (Y/n)’s thoughts but not at all quieting the students. She looked too skinny, her bones could be seen clearly through her skin despite how young she looked, late twenties at most. When she began speaking, her voice was high pitched and irritating in a way (Y/n) couldn’t even comprehend.

And then “Mrs. Heleshtick,” at least that’s what (Y/n)’s schedule said, began motioning for her to stand and come up to the front, which she really didn’t want to do. However, she felt obligated to make herself seem somewhat enthusiastic.

“This is (Y/n). She’s our new student and since we have a lab today I’m going to need one of you to walk her through lab safety,” Mrs. Heleshtick says in her nasally voice. “Anyone want to volunteer?”

Nobody raised their hand or moved for that matter. They simply stared at the newbie.

“Jinyoung, how about you?” The boy who walked in last looked a little less than happy to be called out, but he did nod in acknowledgment.

Mrs. Heleshtick then motioned for (Y/n) to sit back down and then proceeded to pass out the papers for the lab.

The groups began to move to their respective lab tables and (Y/n) trailed behind to stand beside “Jinyoung.” He cast a sidelong glance at her but didn’t say anything. Two other boys moved to stand on the opposite side, one of which was already reading the instructions while the other was busy joking with another boy behind him.

(Y/n) looked over the sheet. The step by step instructions demonstrated how to make Borax balls. It didn’t look that difficult with the two main ingredients consisting of Borax and glue.

Jinyoung looked over at her, “we’ve done these before. Honestly, I think she doesn’t know what to do with us.”

The boy who had been reading the instructions snorted at that but didn’t disagree.

“It seemed like she didn’t even want to do her job teaching me,” (Y/n) remarked which made the two boys laugh and the third guy turn back around.

“What’s so funny?”

“Well, Jackson, if you would stay over here you might know,” the boy beside him snarked.

“But Namjoon,” Jackson whined, “you’re my partner so I don’t even have to pay attention.” He laughed at his own joke.

Namjoon just looked disapprovingly at Jackson before going to gather materials. Jinyoung followed him.

Jackson leaned across the counter. “Namjoon’s a genius,” he explained.

(Y/n) just raised an eyebrow.

The boys returned and (Y/n) noticed that the room got louder. She looked around to find Mrs. Heleshtick but it appeared she wasn’t even in the room.

“What’s her deal?”

“Who?” Jinyoung asked without looking up from filling a beaker he’d pulled from the connecting counter.

“Heleshtick.”

“Oh, she doesn’t teach.”

(Y/n) looked bewildered at that.

“She doesn’t?”

“Well, she has a teaching degree so we assume she can. She just doesn’t,” Namjoon murmurs, concentrating on measurements.

“Yeah, Namjoon teaches all instead. She doesn’t like us, you want to see?” Jackson asked, looking over at the doorway just as Mrs. Heleshtick walked in with her heels clicking obnoxiously loud.

Jackson raised his hand straight up and stood like that for a good three minutes. Mrs. Heleshtick blatantly ignored him, even when he began waving his arm around and calling out her name.

“Are you sure she just doesn’t like you?” (Y/n) asked after observing the teacher walk to the other side of the room where another person had just put her hand up.

Jackson balked. Jinyoung, on the other hand, doubled over in laughter.

“That’s probably the most accurate thing you could have said,” Jinyoung exclaimed, trying to compose himself.

Jackson started pouting. A second later the sound of glass shattering filled the classroom, which made most heads in the room turn toward their table.

Namjoon looked up, defensive. “It wasn’t me.”

Mrs. Heleshtick rushed over to where a pink-haired boy was looking down at a broken beaker.

“Jimin move back, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

The boy moved back, looking slightly upset, but from the accident or the attention, (Y/n) didn’t know. The blond boy to his right looked amused.

The three boys and (Y/n) watched as Mrs. Heleshtick fussed over the broken beaker before turning and scolding the blond boy. He argued that it had been Jimin who had accidentally knocked it off the table, but she wasn’t swayed.

“She’s got these weird favorites,” Jinyoung whispered to (Y/n), “she does this a lot whenever Jimin’s here and he hates it.”

Namjoon turned back to face (Y/n).

“It probably was Jimin that broke it, but she doesn’t like Hoseok all that much anyway, so she always blames him.”

Jimin suddenly moved toward Namjoon and Jackson took the opportunity to attempt asking his question again since he knew Heleshtick was soon to follow.

Sure enough, after the glass was swept up and disposed of Mrs. Heleshtick came over to check on Jimin. It took a minute but finally, she said, “yes, Jackson,” with a disapproving tone.

“Okay, so, I have a question on the notes from yesterday–”

“Jackson, now really isn’t the time.”

“I know, but maybe (Y/n) didn’t learn this at her last school and if it’s going to be on the final…” he trailed off as he waited for the approval which she gave, albeit reluctantly.

“Can you explain to me what convection is?”

“Its heat and how it moves,” something in another part of the classroom caught her eye. And within a second she had left as if avoiding the question.

“See?” Jackson asked turning around.

Jinyoung shook his head and (Y/n) just gaped.

“I’m gonna fail this class,” she mumbled.

“I’ll help you out,” Jinyoung said softly to her.

It quieted down. Jimin returned to his station and Namjoon finished the experiment with Jinyoung and (Y/n) right behind.

“So what do we do with this?”

Namjoon shrugged and began cleaning up, “wait until the end of the hour and then throw it away.”

Jackson piped up at that. “Or we could have fun with it!”

Three heads turned to look indignantly at Jackson.

All were about to protest but soon Mrs. Heleshtick called all the students back to their regular desks. Jinyoung and (Y/n) walked side by side and he motioned for her to sit by him.

It was as all of the students were situating themselves when there was a commotion and the ceiling tile rattled overhead.

And there, stuck to the ceiling, was Jackson and Namjoon’s Borax ball.

Everyone just stared up at it.

It was dead silent and no one moved. For a few minutes nothing happened and then slowly the weight started to become to much and the ball began to slowly stretch back down toward the floor. A couple minutes more and finally the last bit stuck to the tile suddenly decided to stop being adhesive and the whole thing dropped onto the linoleum with a thunk.

At this point, Jackson started laughing hysterically with many of the boys joining in and a couple of the girls tried to hold in their giggles, but their shaking shoulders gave them away.

Jinyoung was biting his lip to hold back a smile and (Y/n) couldn’t help but chuckle at the fiasco.

Mrs. Heleshtick just stood there. She wasn’t really happy or angry but she didn’t look unamused either. She glanced at the clock and, seeing that there were only ten minutes left, decided that she needed to give out homework despite the fact that nothing new had been learned in the class period.

The worksheets had equations that (Y/n) had never really seen before and she sighed. Jinyoung looked over at her and saw how distressed she looked.

“I can help you if you want,” he whispered.

She nodded gratefully and the two pretended to be doing their work (really they were just coloring on each other’s papers.)

The bell rang and the two stood up and exited the classroom.

“What’s your next hour?”

“History,” she replied.

“I’m over in the hallway too, so I’ll walk you.”

Jinyoung kept his hand on (Y/n)’s shoulder as they maneuvered through the crowds rushing to their next class. It didn’t seem to be enough, though, and soon the two were holding hands as Jinyoung took the lead and tried to guide them through. As the stream of students thinned out, they reached (Y/n)’s class and stopped outside the door.

“Do you want to meet in the library after school?”

(Y/n) nodded, feeling shy all of a sudden.

“Ok,” he said, smiling a little, “I guess I’ll see you then…”

They parted and (Y/n) found herself having trouble concentrating for the rest of the day. She watched the clock tick away from her seat at the back of the room and then finally the bell signaled the end of the day. She tore out of the classroom and tried hard to not run straight to the library. Instead, she took a detour in order to make herself fashionably late.

Her excitement built up as she saw Jinyoung seated at a tablet through the glass windows. His hair shined from the afternoon light and he looked concentrated on the array of papers spread across the tabletop.

He looked up when the door opened and he smiled at (Y/n) before waving her over. She sat down next to him after he pushed the seat out.

With hushed words, they discussed their last hours and went over some of the problems on the homework.

More than once the two were shushed by the librarian because of their rising laughter. They couldn’t help it though and soon found themselves leaving the school altogether in order to talk more.

As they exited from the main entrance Jinyoung took (Y/n)’s hand.

“I want to show you something,” he said softly, tugging her hand lightly. She trailed slightly behind him and gazed up in wonder as they walked along a path in the school’s garden. It was fairly hidden and from the cover provided by the plants, it was almost impossible to see the building.

“Wow…”

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” Jinyoung said, barely glancing at the flora around him.

“Yeah,” (Y/n) breathed out. Jinyoung pulled her down onto a bench and he watched as she gazed at all the surrounding flowers.

“Today must have been rough.”

“It was okay as far as first days go,” (Y/n) replied, “I met you at least.”

Jinyoung’s face colored softly and she giggled.

“Would you…would you maybe want to go out on a date sometime?”

(Y/n) tilted her head as if deep in thought before turning back to face Jinyoung.

She smiled wide and looked him right in the eye as she answered, “yes.”


End file.
